


Trials of Vaako

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: Camelot Collection [1]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaako has been charged with treason for consorting with the Lord Marshal's mate. *A spin-off the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/38953">Bondmates Series</a>*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials of Vaako

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PixieQueen1223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieQueen1223/gifts).



> This is a present for the ever amazing, PixieQueen who requested a songfic for "[The Trials of Lancelot](http://youtu.be/-JJ-RSyhLpo)" by Heather Dale (a beautiful song might I add!). It's not in a typical songfic fashion, I had to do things my own way.
> 
> The story itself is part of the [Bondmates](http://archiveofourown.org/series/38953) 'verse, but is completely separate from the series itself. I'm simply using the Bondmate series as the background for Riddick and Johns' relationship. So, just think of it well into the future of the series, but still an alternative spin-off. With that, hope you enjoy!

Lord Riddick’s commanders filled the table round, save for one who stood before them.  For once without a weapon, for once he stood in shame.  The trial’s charge was treason, and betrayal of an oath.  And should his guilt be proven, death would fall on traitors both.  The Commanders would counsel Riddick’s hard decision.

The Lord Marshal sat, while the others remained standing, staring down the First Amoung Commanders.  “Do you know why you’re here, Vaako?” Riddick’s graveled voice reverberated through the large meeting room.

And Vaako, his head held high, said, “I’m tried for consorting with your mate.  My crime was love.”

The final word echoed, settling in the pit of the Lord Marshal’s stomach.  He growled lowly.  “Love?  My mate needs _no one’s_ love but my own!”

“I only speak my true feelings, my Lord.”

Riddick bit back his words, swallowing them for a later time, though he did allow another growl to emerge.  He settled back in his chair, motioning that the council of Commanders could begin their advisement on the situation.  But his eyes never left Vaako.

The first to speak was Toal, with sharpest tongue.  “He is a man like any other.  The word of our Lord Marshal commands him, his heart does not obey.”  He looked at Vaako now, an expression of disappointment on his face.  “For all his strength and boldness, the Commander’s spirit is too weak.  His crime has no excuses, and no favors should he seek.  The laws of the Necromongers don’t bend, and _can’t_ be broken.”

With his head still held high, hands firmly clasped behind him, Vaako replied, “You’re attempt to make me feel ashamed for my actions, Toal, is a useless one.  I know what I did was inappropriate, but I can’t say I’m sorry to have done it.  I stand by my love.”

Riddick’s thumb moved to support his chin, fingers covering his mouth.  His goggles were not on, so Vaako could clearly see the utter rage in his silvery eyes.  Certainly, if not for _some_ respect of their laws, the Lord Marshal would have forgone all formal hearing and slit the Commander’s throat as soon as he heard that he and Johns had had relations together.

“I know Vaako very well,” spoke bold Scales, “And he has ever stood beside me.”  Unlike Toals, he looked to the Commander with pride, their friendship obviously counting for something.  “With steel he’s answered insults, defended chivalry and the Necromonger Way.”

Scales looked at Riddick then.  “And oft this man contended for the honor of your mate.”  The Lord Marshal’s critical gaze left Vaako, and turned to Scales.  What he said was indeed true.  Vaako had on multiple occasion fought and killed in defense of Johns’ honor and physical safety, as well as Riddick’s own.

The Commander continued, “His actions were not proper, but should not cost him his life.  His service past should earn of you some mercy.”

Vaako stood up a little straighter, speaking once again, though this time to Riddick directly.  “I’ve always fought to honor the Necromongers, especially for my Lord and his mate.”  As the Lord Marshal’s unforgiving gaze turned back on him, he didn’t even flinch.  “My love only made it more personal.  And I _will_ fight for that love.”

Riddick growled out, “You speak as if you’re the only one who loves him!”  He rose from his seat, fists on the table in front of him as he leaned forward.

Vaako bowed his head.  “No one could doubt the love you hold for your mate, my Lord.  I apologize if it seemed I was implying differently.”

A couple of the Commanders quietly spoke to Riddick, begging that he return to his seat so that they may continue on.  He did so begrudgingly, but only because he wanted to get this matter settled.

Lord Tristan spoke, “There is a woman I too love, who’s out of my reach.”  A sad smile crossed his face.  “For her I’d gladly suffer.  She is my heart’s delight.  Isolde, the one who tempts me, and she for whom I’m pure.”  He laughed lightly.  “My love for her confounds me, and is all of which I’m sure.”

He looked to Vaako, understanding on his face, and then turned to the Lord Marshal.  “I understand my brother’s feelings.  I’m only disappointed that he didn’t have the same strength to avoid the contradictions of his service.”

“As am I, Tristan,” Vaako replied.  “I am glad I’ve no need to explain my heart to you.”

Spoke Lord Galahad, the youngest of them all, “Have no fear of predilection.”  He glanced towards Scales and Tristan pointedly, as though their own testimony meant nothing due to their obvious like of the Commander.  “For though he is my superior, and the man who taught me much personally, he’s now just a source of shame.”

He crossed his arms, looking at Vaako.  “He’s joined in union with a partner of his own already, whether they are anything more than that has no real bearing.  Because for all his claim at virtue, he has gone and bed another.  His Lord Marshal’s mate no less.  The laws of the Necromongers declare this act damnation.”  
  
Even after that, Vaako still held his head high.  “I don’t deny that claim.  Though I will say the only betrayal here was too the Lord Marshal.  You can’t betray a partner whom is already betraying you with other partners of her own.”  He eyed Galahad pointedly.

Riddick’s gaze followed Vaako’s, noting the way the youngest Commander reacted.  It was made clear that perhaps his own testimony was indeed colored.  Still, he did speak some truths.

There was a disturbance in the hall, drawing everyone’s attention.  The heavy chamber doors swung open, revealing Johns as he burst through.  “Riddick!” he cried, the man already on his feet upon seeing him.  A Necromonger soldier that had been outside reached out and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.  Johns turned, throwing a punch that sent him reeling.

“Riddick!”  The man was demanding this time.  Again as he started to approach, two more soldiers grabbed him, trying to pull him out.

“Let go of him!” the Lord Marshal growled furiously, the guards immediately doing so.

“We were only following ord-”

“Out!”  The soldiers were quick to obey, closing the doors behind them.

Riddick walked around the table, meeting Johns.  The pair stood looking at each other, a multitude of emotions flashing behind their eyes- hurt, sorrow, pain, betrayal, but still love.  “Riddick, please just listen to me.”

The other man nodded.  He would let his mate speak.  No matter how angry he was at the situation, he was unable to let that rage cancel out his heart.  Though Johns had received a positive response, he bit his lip, unknowing what to say now.  He had had so many things in his head, but now it was as though every thought had left him.

Helplessly, he stared into the silvery eyes of his love.  He had thought to see only anger there, but when he looked at him now, with such a gentle expression, his heart felt even heavier.  Johns opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a whimper.  He couldn’t hold the tears in anymore.

His head fell to Riddick’s shoulder, and the man embraced him instinctively.  “I’m sorry, Riddick.”

Riddick bit his lip, resting his cheek against his mate’s.  “Why, Johns?” he asked quietly, his voice breaking.  “Why?”

Johns first thought was to reply that he didn’t know.  But he couldn’t, because he did know.  “I love him.”  He felt his mate stiffen, instantly regretting the words.  However, he couldn’t take them back, and he owed him the truth.  “I love him as I love you, Riddick.”

Growling, the Lord Marshal grabbed the man’s shoulders, yanking him away to arm’s length.  “How!?  How could you possibly say that!?”

Johns grimaced at the vice grip being put on him, though it was his mate’s shouting that cut into him.  “I don’t know!” he cried out honestly.  “I’m sorry!  I don’t want to hurt you!  I love you!”

Vaako stiffened, hearing the passionate declaration in Johns’ voice.  He had always known he’d loved Riddick just as much, if not more than he cared for the Necromonger.  Still, it wounded him slightly to hear it so bluntly.  Surely, Riddick could see the truth in his words.

Riddick had frozen at Johns’ outburst.  Completely mixed up inside, the confusion bubbled to the surface, drawing a frustrated growl from his lips.  He released Johns who immediately sunk to his knees, weeping openly now, the pain almost too much to bare.

The Lord Marshal backed away a few steps, watching Johns double over, head almost touching the floor as he cried.  “I love you, mate,” he spoke again, softer this time, but Riddick heard him.  “I’m sorry.”

Riddick looked over at his First Amoung Commanders, seeing that he too was looking at Johns.  His eyes were sad, and he wasn’t standing as tall as he’d been before.  Vaako, feeling eyes on him, turned and met the Lord Marshal’s gaze.  Both men stared at each other for a good long time, eyes speaking while their voices stayed silent.

Finally, Riddick turned away from them both, going back to his seat.  He ignored the murmuring of the other Commanders, waving his hand for them to be quiet and give him some space.  They backed away, doing just that, looking between each other and the three men in this bizarre love triangle.

Johns had somehow managed to calm himself enough to sit back up, sniffling every couple of moments.  He looked up towards where Riddick was seated, only to find that his mate had turned the high-back chair to them both, brooding no doubt.  He looked over to Vaako for the first time since he’d come in the meeting room.  Their eyes met, and they spoke volumes- sadness, worry, but also love and hope. 

When Vaako had started to approach him months ago, Johns had shrugged it off, unconcerned.  When the Commander had pushed him into a dark alcove though one day, he became completely undone.  Now here they were, and all Johns could do was feel guilt for hurting his mate in any way.

Silent tears fell down Riddick’s cheeks as he sat in the chair.  No one could see the emotions passing over his face, or feel his heart breaking.  He wanted to call down the wrath of Hell upon them, the lovers who’d betrayed him.

The Commander he’d called “brother,” someone who was supposed to be worthy of his trust.

The mate who hid deception, yet could say he loved Riddick still.

Lord Riddick knew the only price for treason.

There was a loud clang as armor hit the cold stone floor.  Slowly, Riddick spun the chair around, finding Vaako on his knees.  His head was bowed, his breathing heavy.  The cool reverence the man always had held was shattered.  He knelt there, utterly destroyed.

“Lord Marshal,” he spoke up when he calmed his nerves, thankful his voice did not waver.  “Do what you will of me, but please don’t punish Johns for my misdeeds.”

“Vaako-” Johns began to protest, but the Commander continued on, looking up at Riddick.

“I’m the one to blame.  I allowed my feelings of love to overshadow my duty.  I allowed love to cloud my judgment, and allowed myself to seduce your mate.  I cannot be forgiven.”  He glanced at Johns a moment, then back at Riddick.  “But I’d gladly die for that love.”

The words hung in the air, thick and unyielding.  It was a death sentence of his own making.  Vaako knew it.  Johns knew it.  The other Commanders knew it.  Now it was all left to Riddick’s word.

The Lord Marshal stood, looking down on him, eyes carefully masked.  Then he looked over at Johns, who was back to looking at the floor in a truly helpless fashion.  What should have been a clear decision was not one so easily made when it was his own heart that had been scorned.

The silence in the chamber seemed to stretch on forever.  Riddick forced himself to let go of his anger so that he could think clearly, knowing that a rushed and heated decision may do more damage to his soul than was already done.  In that moment, the thought of losing Johns forever…

“Mate,” he spoke, Johns’ head instantly snapping up to meet his gaze.  “Come here.”  He could feel the warmth in Riddick’s voice from across the room.  He scrambled to his feet, going to him.  The Lord Marshal wrapped his arms around Johns, burying his face in his neck.

“I love you, Riddick,” he whispered.  “You believe me, don’t you?”

There was a nod against his throat.  “I know, Johns.”  Riddick placed a kiss on his jaw.  “I love you too.”  The other man burst into tears immediately, clinging onto his mate for dear life. 

As Riddick rubbed his back, he looked over at Vaako again.  He’d clearly been watching the pair, a hint of a smile on his lips.  But as soon as he saw his Lord’s eyes on him, he bowed his head.

It was easy for Riddick to forgive his mate.  He was the man he’d sworn to stand beside, always.  And despite everything that happened, Johns had never left his side.  He remained ever loyal and loving.  The secret lover his only lie ever uttered.  Yet it still hadn’t changed their relationship, even when he claimed love for Vaako as well.  Johns was still his mate.

The man before him was a different story.  A trusted brother who would, by his own admission, seduce his mate.  However, something made him hesitate to carry out the sentence of treason.  It was the fact that Vaako truly loved the man wrapped within Riddick’s embrace, perhaps as much as he himself did.  Betrayal was betrayal, no matter how you colored it.  Though, so was love.

Riddick took his mate’s hand, walking around the other side of the table.  Vaako heard him starting to approach, and then stop about twenty feet away.  “Vaako,” the graveled voice spoke, causing his head to rise.  “Get up.”  The Commander did so, not breaking eye contact with the man.

Johns looked between them, squeezing onto Riddick’s hand with both of his own without realizing it.  Though if his mate felt it, he didn’t acknowledge it.  He only continued to stare at Vaako, as though he could see right into his soul.

“Come on,” the Lord Marshal finally spoke, turning to leave.  “Let’s get back to work.”  Vaako’s jaw dropped, staring at the man’s back.  The other Commanders murmuring amongst themselves.

“Riddick?” Johns questioned, tugging at his mate’s hand.

He stopped, looking over at him, with a smirk twisting on his lips.  Riddick looked over his shoulder at the stunned Commander.  “Are you coming with us, or are you going to stand there with your jaw on the floor all day?”

Vaako snapped his mouth shut, nodding as he hurried to catch up with them.  “Yes, my Lord Marshal.”

In the halls, everyone stopped and stared at the sight of the trio that had been the center of such a massive scandal.  Yet, here they were.  Riddick and Johns’ hands were intertwined, and Vaako walked at the Lord Marshal’s heels to the opposite side.  As though nothing at all out of sorts had been happening in the Necropolis for the past few days.

Riddick was looking straight ahead, a slight smirk on his face.  “You know,” he mentioned, “we’ll have to settle this in my chambers later.”  He laughed at the pair’s expense, seeing their stunned faces. 

Riddick reached back, snatching Vaako’s wrist and pulling him up to his side, while wrapping his other arm around Johns’ waist and pulling him in tightly.  He looked at his First, meeting his gaze.  “I would gladly die for love as well.”

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
